Wreck-It-Ralph Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Connelly family are introduced, Wreck-It-Ralph meets the Connelly children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost thugs, and get captured by the Mott Street Maulers. Then Ralph rescues Sonata Dusk, and the Mott Street Maulers let them go and thank them for rescuing Sonata. They get captured by the Penguins' march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats but Ralph rescues them and defeats Baron Greenback seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Ralph sends the Connelly children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Ralph visits the Connelly children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Baron Greenback comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Ralph defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by Reptar that if he cannot defeat Ralph he will go after his friends in England. Ralph, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Ralph is not welcome. But the arrogant video game bad guy-turned good guy decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Ralph incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Ralph and the penguins' march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Peewee Pete and the dragon Ralph and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Peewee Pete touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Ralph, Bill, and Taran accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Shan Yu. The vengeful older brother of Baron Greenback. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Shan Yu and Ralph are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Chuckie keeps having a strange nightmare about the dinosaur and a red eagle. So it's up to Ralph and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Ralph makes the penguins' march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Greenback dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Caterpillar Nero and seeing the results the next day, he demands Stiletto and Leatherhead take him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Ralph's tricks? *Now Day Party Ralph doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Baron Greenback's Christmas When Baron Greenback bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Greenback draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Ralph and friends to their doom. *Bill in the stone. Blossom has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Bill it turns him to stone! Ralph and the others minus Chuckie and Peewee Pete have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Chuckie is left with Peewee Pete because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Peewee Pete drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Baron Greenback attacks! Ralph's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Taran, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost thugs meanwhile have a close encounter with Reptar while exploring a cove, they also find Greenback's missing hand, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Chuckie and Peewee Pete are ambushed by Baron Greenback, Stilletto, and Leatherhead can they evade the Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Ralph, Taran, and Merida are immediately tied up by the vines, but Ralph soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Blossom from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Ralph tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Bill back to normal. *The Great Race Max and Old Blind Joe have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Ralph proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Blossom comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Baron Greenback's Mother The Lost Thugs want to know what a mother is so Ralph takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Baron Greenback's cabin of his mother. For fun Ralph decides to steal it forcing the Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Baron Greenback? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Ralph innocently remarks that Merida is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Ralph must rescue her before it's too late. *Goon Shadows Ralph steals the Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Ralph in. The Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats without their shadows must walk on their hands so Ralph has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter John The Lost Thug family gets bigger when John arrives, he wears a dinosaur costume. After John spills a bucket of water on Ralph for a laugh, Ralph scolds him by telling him he's not funny so John goes to Blossom to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Ralph cheats during a no flying race with Warren T. Rat's daughter Sonata Dusk and her friend Pinkie Pie so Pinkie angrily explains that Ralph can't win without cheating so Blossom temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Fidget and the mermaids Fidget pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a merbat! Will the young bat return to normal before he develops a taste for sea berries? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Chuckie and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Chuckie and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Chuckie to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Ralph and Merida have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Chuckie on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Thugs are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, and Blossom need to find a way to make them well again. But Baron Greenback and his Henchmen are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost thugs die! *Reptar and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Blossom and the lost thugs find out that the clock inside Reptar has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky dinosaur Reptar; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Baron Greenback, Reptar's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost thugs build a submarine to explore the ocean while Greenback tries to fly to the moon. *The Toad and the hat When Ralph steals Baron Greenback's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Baron himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Ralph, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *John's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, John must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Greenback's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, John is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes minus his shoes that will remain encased in amber forever. After obtaining a feather, John's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost chubby mouse's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However John is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. John returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Merida again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Ralph must get Merida's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Ralph, Pinkie Pie and Sonata Dusk journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Baron Greenback and his goons are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Greenback, Max and Old Blind Joe steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost thugs must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost thugs, Ralph and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Wreck-It-Ralph. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Chuckie flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Merida insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Chuckie is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Ralph cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Chuckie is caught again. Chuckie is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his rabbit in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his rabbit turning it into a slime rabbit. The goopy critter decides to torment Chuckie in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimy new friend keeping him imprisioned will Chuckie ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Chuckie wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Chuckie with his big shiny nose but then Chuckie's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Chuckie gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Chuckie is reunited with the slime teddy who soon has show some responsibility when Chuckie needs a bath... Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series Category:Episodes